Verano en la cabaña del lago
by Millyh Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru se ve "obligado" a cuidar a su hermano y a los amigos de este en la cabaña familiar, lo que pensaba sería el fin de semana más aburrido de su vida resultará mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias a esa "niña". Fanfic que participó en el "Reto de verano" del grupo Elixir Plateado en Facebook.


_**Disclaimer** : La serie de Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en esta creación en cambio es mía por fines de entretenimiento._

 _Fanfic que participó en el "Reto de verano" del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en Facebook, y la cual quedó en segundo lugar. _

_Espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado :)_

* * *

Nunca le gustó esta estación, él era más de invierno y otoño. El verano solo era: sudar, andar semi desnudo y jugar con agua como típicos niños, cosas que obviamente no iban con él.

No había cosa que más odiara hacer que involucrarse en planes que lo obligaran a interactuar con gente escandalosa y comportándose como idiotas, pero ahí estaba en la cabaña. No supo como permitió tal cosa, su padre le pidió como "favor" acompañar a su medio hermano menor, el cual quería llevar a unos amigos de la universidad un fin de semana y su permisivo padre se lo había concedido.

– _Sesshomaru, necesito que acompañes a Inuyasha y a sus amigos este fin de semana a la cabaña._

– _Querrás decir "vigilar" –sabía que su padre era sobreprotector con su medio hermano, no sólo porque era el menor sino porque este tenía mano de piedra. Todo lo que ese tocará, se dañaba misteriosamente._

– _Solo quiero que mis hijos compartan un rato agradable –Dijo el mayor de manera inocente, pero al ver la mirada "no te creo un carajo" de su hijo mayor, no pudo más que bufar –. Bien, solo cerciórate de que no haga un desastre. Te lo recompenzaré con el contrato de los Itachima._

Debía admitir que le había sonado mucho lo que le prometió su padre. Los Itachima eran unos importantes comerciantes del sur del país, poseían importantes nexos que les facilitaría varias cuestiones de su empresa. Su padre era el dueño y presidente de una importante empresa de transporte de mercancía, y él era el vicepresidente. Tener ese contrato le ayudaría a tomar terreno en el mundo de los negocios y encima llevarse una jugosa tajada monetaria. Solo tendría que aguantarse a su inmaduro medio hermano y a sus iguales de inmaduros amigos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Eso había pensado, pero la realidad era otra. Todo tenía que salírsele de las manos con la llegaba de esa "niñita", la amiga de Inuyasha. Solo sabía que estudiaba en su universidad y luego de cursar algunas materias juntos ahora eran inseparables. La había visto un par de veces en la casa donde vivían sus papás y su medio hermano, pero no había reparado mucho en ella, hasta ese día.

–/–

Estaba tan emocionada, amaba el verano, todo era actividades al aire libre, bebidas congeladas y su favorita: ¡Jugar y estar en el agua! Amaba jugar como niña en piscina.

Su mejor amigo Inuyasha la había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña de su familia con algunos amigos, comida y buena música, ¿Quién podría resistirse? Y más al saber que el hermano mayor de este iría. Lo había visto un par de veces en casa de su amigo, cuando se reunían a estudiar o realizar algún trabajo y había quedado prendada de él.

Era alto, con un porte imperial innato, rasgos simétricos y mirada penetrante. Físicamente era guapísimo, lo admitía, pero era un "Subido" como le decía su amigo. Eso poco le importaba para ser honesta, le atraía en demasía y quería descubrir que tanto ocultaba bajo esa máscara de indiferencia.

Por fin había llegado el día, llegaron temprano el sábado a la cabaña. Esta tenía un hermoso lago artificial en el cual podías nadar sin peligro a enredarte con alguna rama por debajo. El bosque a su alrededor le daba un toque de tranquilidad y paz increíble.

Desempacaron todo lo que necesitaban: comida, cervezas, refrescos, música y más comida. Eran con ella unas siete personas, contando con su amiga Ayame, las únicas dos mujeres. Más él, Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegaron él ya estaba en el lugar, lástima que la mirada que les dio al llegar ellos fue de "No me miren, no existo, no me jodan" dando como finalizado cualquier tipo de contacto que pudiese ella tener con él.

Bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por él no se iba a dañar su paseo, disfrutaría lo más posible con sus amigos ese día. Se puso su traje de baño, aplicó protector solar, dejó su azabache cabello libre y ¡a disfrutar!

–/–

Tenía pensado ignorar olímpicamente a todos, se los dejó claro al momento de llegar al lugar. Se encerró en una de las habitaciones principales, prendió su laptop y se hundió en su mundo. Así iba su tarde sin mayor contratiempo, hasta que bajó a la cocina por algo de beber y al asomarse por la ventana la vio. A aquella chica. La había visto varias veces, pero nunca la había detallado.

Su cabello era oscuro, liso y con algunas ondulaciones al final, su rostro poseía facciones suaves y frescas, ojos marrones grandes y vivos. Su cuerpo era estilizado, delicado y provocativo, atributos del tamaño perfecto, cintura estrecha y caderas acordes, largas y tersas piernas.

La observó largo rato jugar en el lago. El agua caía de manera grácil por su piel desde su cabello, recorriendo el valle de sus senos, bajando por su abdomen y perdiéndose entre sus muslos. Su risa inundaba el ambiente mientras corría de un lado a otro dándole un aspecto de revista. Bailaba al ritmo de la música y esta parecía acoplarse a ella de manera natural, ese compás se vería sublime en su lecho.

No supo qué pasó, pero algo en él se prendió. No era un chico, a sus 32 años sabía lo que quería y lo haría. Esa niña había llamado su atención y quería descubrir qué tanto podría ella ofrecerle.

Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en su rostro, mientras subía de nuevo a su habitación y esperaba la llegada de la noche.

–/–

Sus amigos ya se habían acostado, más que cansancio, tenía que ver el nivel de alcohol en su organismo. Ella había tomado algunas cervezas pero no lo suficiente para que le hicieran algún efecto. Río, todos decían que sería la primera en caer.

Abrió la nevera, no podía dormir, el calor seguía presente aunque era entrada la madrugada ya. Sacó una jarra con agua fría, la puso sobre la isla del medio de la habitación y se sirvió un gran vaso el cual se tomó de sopetón. Sintió un gran alivio luego de esto, que duró poco al abrir los ojos y ver quien se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina observándola.

Era él, aquel hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía una mirada que no sabia descifrar, pero se sintió cohibida. Caminó lentamente hasta ella, estiró el brazo y agarró la jarra de la cual previamente había bebido ella. Casi sufre un infarto, por poco pensó que la iba a agarrar a ella.

Observó como el hombre se servía en un vaso y bebía el contenido. Siguió el recorrido del agua, una gota de agua cayó desde sus finos labios, pasó por su garganta y terminó en su pecho. Llevaba una musculosa blanca que le permitía apreciar ese escultural cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos y trabajado abdomen.

Vio por donde la llevaban sus pensamientos y el calor le bajó de golpe, no precisamente a sus pies. Se sintió como una puberta de nuevo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nerviosismo por la cercanía de él.

–/–

Inuyasha y sus amigos estuvieron activos todos el día y la noche, incluída ella. Chaqueó la lengua molesto, no es como si le importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Había decidido acostarse temprano, el calor del día lo había agotado y en la noche tampoco le daba tregua. Bajó en la madrugada sediento por un poco de agua fría que le ayudará a bajar la temperatura, pero no se esperó aquello. Ella estaba de pie recostada sobre la isla de la cocina, bebiéndose un vaso con agua.

Llevaba una pequeña pijama rosa pálido de pantalón corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una blusa de tiras que marcaba de manera precisa sus pechos y denotaba su plano abdomen, su cabello estaba libre y algo desordenado, brindándole un aspecto más sensual.

La vio terminarse el vaso y abrir los ojos, reparó en su presencia y dio un brinco de impresión. Decidió ignorar su reacción e ir directamente por la jarra que reposaba justo detrás de ella, se sirvió un vaso y se lo engulló de una sola vez. No pasó de largo el hecho de que ella lo observaba, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la manera en que lo hacía. Sonrió a sus adentros, vería hasta donde se dejaría llevar ella.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó él con voz ruda.

Ella cayó en cuenta que lo había estado observando fijamente y solo pudo apartar la mirada apenada.

–Nada, no es nada –. Se limitó a decir, pero fue obvio que el hombre no le creyó.

–Me observabas –. Vio como ella enrrojecía y se sintió curioso. Le gustaba hacerla sentirse así. Se acercó cauteloso, mientras ella tenía su mirada desviada a un punto incierto de la cocina.

–/–

Se sintió muy apenada al verse descubierta observándolo, no pudo más que desviar su mirada y tratar de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, mientras él se iba y la dejaba sola de nuevo, pero eso no pasó. Al volver la vista lo tenía aun más cerca de ella detallándola, y aunque debió sentirse aun más avergonzada, se sintió sofocada.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino era electrizante, sus manos eran grandes, se las podía imaginar acariciando su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por su piel. Su pecho era fuerte y sabía que podía fácilmente quedar pérdida en él. Su imaginación voló de manera impresionante, nunca un hombre había logrado prenderla solo con su presencia.

El tipo seguía delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, lo observó a los ojos y pudo notarlo, la estaba probando. Tentándola. Retándola.

Ella no era así de atrevida, pero ese hombre le transtornaba el cerebro, no supo muy bien como pasó, pero de un momento a otro sus bocas se estaban devorando, con parsimonia, con frenesí, con suavidad, con rudeza. Sentía la lengua de él acariciándole los labios y se deshizo en el acto.

–/–

El contacto se dio por parte de ambos, la atracción sexual entre los dos era innegable y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La apresó entre sus fuertes brazos, quería sentirla cerca, tocarla, acariciarla. Mientras ella enrrollaba sus brazos en su cuello, él aprovechó para bajar sus manos a su trasero. En la tarde que la había visto en el lago se le había antojado tocarlo.

La apretó contra si mismo, la escuchó gemir suave sobre su boca y eso bastó para querer ir más allá de un simple toque. De un solo tirón la tomó por las caderas y la sentó en el mesón de la isla. Sus besos bajaron de su boca hacia el cuello, ese suave y aterciopelado lugar le sabía a gloria. Sus manos raptaron desde los muslos hasta su cintura, de donde la estrechó fuerte y se ubicó entre sus piernas.

–/–

Podía sentirle en su cuello, sus labios succionando su piel de manera suave, su lengua daba lerdas lamidas dejando rastro húmedo a su paso. Empezó a ubicarse entre sus piernas y por la cercanía lo sintió, estaba duro como roca, palpitante y deseoso de ella. Enroló sus piernas en torno a las caderas de él y lo apretó a ella. Notó como se tensionó el cuerpo varonil y un leve gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

–/–

En serio quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerla suplicar por él, pero ella no se la ponía fácil, más bien se la ponía dura. Se apartó de ella de manera automática, la miró fijamente, ella se vio algo asustada por la acción y le interrogó con la mirada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No me gusta que me paren en medio de nada –. Había tenido ciertas experiencias, donde a veces les daba un arrebato de "Pudor " y lo dejaban con un gran problema que atender. Por esa razón prefería dejar en claro antes que pasara.

–¿Me veo con cara de querer parar? –Dijo ella con una ceja alzada y de manera burlona.

Él solo pudo mirarla algo incrédulo por la manera en que lo dijo, la joven tenía una cara de inocencia que no podía con ella, pero al parecer de eso no tenía nada. De sus labios se liberó una sonrisa ladina perversa, le iba a enseñar a aquellas jovencita a "comportarse".

La joven supo que había despertado a la bestia, pero en vez de asustarla, la prendía más. Quería ver como era ese hombre en la cama, o bueno en ese caso en la cocina. Allí cayó en cuenta en donde estaban, le preocupó que alguien pudiera bajar y encontrarlos en esa situación.

–Espera... –. Mencionó con voz ahogada por el deseo, y el que el hombre le estuviera quitando la blusa, no ayudaba en nada.

–Te lo advertí niña –. La voz con que se la dijo era de clara reprimenda, esa parte la dejó pasar, pero ese "niña" no le sentó muy bien.

–¿Niña? –, le dijo con ceño fruncido y alejándolo de ella –¿Qué edad crees que tengo? –. Reclamó.

Él volvió una línea recta sus párpados con clara molestia por la pregunta y por la interrupción, pero decidió contestarle.

–No pasarás de 20 –. Respondió mirándola desde su gran altura. Escuchó el bufido que ella soltó y la mirada parca que le brindó.

–Tengo 21.

–Que gran diferencia –. Ironizó él y ella abrió sus ojos y boca con ganas de reclamarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera la volvió a besar.

–/–

Era un idiota. Inuyasha se lo había dicho, pero lo iba a ignorar esta vez, las ganas las tenía a full y no se iba a consolar ella sola. Permitió volver a comenzar esa batalla de besos que subieron poco a poco y ahora ya no bastaban.

Su blusa ya yacía en el piso, pero aún se sentía sofocada. Quería que él estuviera a la par en condiciones y se aventuró a hacerlo. Cogió con ambas manos el borde de la musculosa y la sacó de su portador. El verle sin camisa le hizo morderse el labio para reprimir un jadeo, nunca había estado con un hombre como él, no sólo en aspecto, sino en edad.

Sus inseguridades de un momento a otro querían salir a flote. Él a ser un hombre mayor, era claro que tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, no es que ella fuese virgen ni inexperta, pero él al llevarle mínimo diez años tenía ventaja.

Al parecer fue obvia, porque el peli plata la hizo recostar sobre la superficie antes de que se le escapara, con una lentitud tortuosa le propició una caricia mientras bajaba por su cuerpo hasta su pequeño short. Ya sabía que lo iban a hacer ahí mismo, no le importaba ya, solo quería que la tomara y le hiciera delirar.

–/–

Vio un atisbo de indecisión en su mirada, no iba a dejar que se le escapara, si no actuaba rápido se le iría y no quería consolarse con "Manuela".

La puso rápidamente sobre la isla, aprovechó para acariciar esa tersa piel en el camino a su objetivo, descendió desde sus pechos, pasó por su abdomen y acarició su intimidad por encima de la tela. Sujetó el borde de la prenda y comenzó a bajarla junto con su prenda interior, le encantaba lo que veía.

No aguantando más, bajó solo un poco su pantalón de pijama, para sacar su miembro ya listo para la acción, la tomó por las piernas y la acercó a él, la observó antes de penetrarla. Sus ojos estaban empañados por el deseo, sus labios entre abiertos le brindaban ayuda a su agitada respiración y su labio estaba apresado por sus blancos dientes. Se concentró de nuevo en su tarea, acercó su miembro a la entrada femenina y ambos jadearon por la rica sensación de sus carnes rozandose.

Ya solo le quedaba empujar y comenzar a irrumpir en ella, pero escucharon claramente como alguien bajaba las escaleras y llamaba buscando a la peli negra.

–¡Rin! ¿Estas ahí abajo? –. Era la voz de su estúpido medio hermano.

Ambos se miraron, ella asustada porque su amigo la viera en esa situación, y él con ganas de asesinar a ese engendro hijo de su padre.

La joven se bajó rápidamente del mesón, tomó su short de pijama junto con las pantys y se lo puso, trató de arreglar un poco su aspecto y se tensó al escuchar abrir la puerta de la cocina. Él había tardado dos segundos en guardarse a su "feliz" amigo y ponerse la musculosa, no le tomó mucho esfuerzo aparentar lucir como si nada.

Al tiempo que su medio hermano irrumpía en el lugar, él salía rápidamente pasando por su lado, tenía tanta rabia que si se quedaba ahí era capaz de romperle la cara al importunista ese.

–/–

Al momento en que entró a la cocina, Sesshomaru le pasó por el lado con aura demoníaca, el tipo manejaba un genio de los mil demonios, pero nunca lo había visto así. Pasando el asombro por su medio hermano, dirigió la mirada a su amiga, esta le esquivaba la mirada y estaba claramente sonrojada.

Algo había pasado con esos dos. No le agradó un comino lo que su mente formuló.

–¿Qué tienes tonta? –. Observó a su amiga dar un brinco al oírle hablar y no pudo evitar entre cerrar los ojos.

–¿De qué o qué? –. Contestó con claro nerviosismo.

Frunció el ceño, algo había pasado entre ese par y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar. Se acercó un poco a su amiga y siguió indagando.

–¿Pasó algo con Sesshomaru? –. Solo pudo ver como su amiga abría aun más los ojos, demostrándole que sí.

–No tengo idea de qué hablas Inu –. Dijo de una manera angelical y dulce.

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, odiaba que su amiga pusiera esa "cara de niña buena" cada que quisiera evadirse un tema. Suspiró desganado y decidió ignorar lo que sea que haya pasado ahí.

–No quieras verme la cara de tonto, pero no quiero discutir ahora. Anda a dormir más bien que debemos madrugar para ir a escalar a la montaña –. Apuró a su amiga y esta le obedeció sin más. Dejaría el asunto ahí por el momento, ya luego se las vería con su amiga... Y su medio hermano.

–\–

Al salir de la cocina decidió que lo mejor era tomar un baño frío para calmar sus ansias, y qué mejor que el lago de la cabaña.

Se sumergió por completo y nadó unos cuantos minutos, paró para observar el estrellado cielo y la radiante luna llena que adornaban el cielo. Recordó lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Rin, ahora sentía muchas ganas de decir su nombre.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Nadie deja al gran Sesshomaru iniciado, le enseñaría a ella que no se iba a librar tan fácil de él y a Inuyasha, le iba a dar una lección que lo iba a dejar sin poder caminar varias semanas.

Sonrió con malicia y se quedó flotando un rato más en aquel lago frío, mientras en su macabra mente hacía gritar a Rin de placer y a su hermano de dolor.

Fin.


End file.
